


Lost Stars

by fireworksoneverest



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Angst, F/F, Fluff, we gotta go through the angst to get to the fluff that gets to some angst to get to the fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireworksoneverest/pseuds/fireworksoneverest
Summary: Quinn Fabray is a 1950s movie star that has seemed to have lost her light. That was until she landed a gig in Puerto Rico and met someone who changed her entire reason to shine. Will Quinn be able to keep up that lone light in her life, or will she fall back into the darkness.
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Life Itself

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is actually a story that I started posting on another site but never got around to finishing it. But I just found it and I've suddenly written up a plan that only took me way too many years to finish. So, what better site to post it on than on here!

Quinn folded her arms as she squinted against the darkness. It shielded her from being spotted as she eavesdropped as well as she could from the back door of the building. She peeked from behind the door, like a child watching her parents fight in the earliest of mornings. Instead of it being her parents, it was her fiancé arguing with his mistress in the back alley next to the hotel. 

It was like they wanted to be caught, standing under the sole light above a doorway right next to the hotel that he and Quinn had been staying at for months. They weren't quiet as their whispers disturbed the dead of the night. 

Quinn remembered the first time she had caught them kissing under that same light weeks ago. She had gone down to the kitchen, she would say it was only for the journey but really she was hoping to get a drink. It was late at night and she couldn't fight against the hereditary craving of a glass of wine before bed. It really wasn't her fault, there was no one to distract her. No one to hold her close and say, "Just go back to sleep. You're fine."

She felt antsy and like she wanted to scrub her fingers clean and a mixture of other anxious ticks that got her up and down the back stairway into the kitchen at 3am in the morning. 

Quinn knew one of the cooks and he did, inappropriately, say that she was always welcome in his kitchen so she didn't hesitate to sneak her way in. 

She almost didn't hear them, almost went back to the stairs with her full glass in her hands but she heard whispers through the cracked door at the end of the kitchen. She didn't expect to see Finn, not but 200 feet away, embracing a short brunette. 

Quinn remembered feeling jealous and maybe a bit of rage for a quick second before it dissipated. These types of feelings were so infantile to her. They came and went faster than she could identify them and left behind a scent that lingered too softly for her to taste. 

There was no reason to feel heartbroken, it was only Finn. She had lost him the minute he asked her to marry him as he told her right afterward that her father had convinced him to do it. It wasn’t even his idea. She couldn’t say no in front of her family, though. 

She was just a little upset that he was cheating with her. With Rachel Berry.

Quinn couldn’t help but feel like a heavy balloon around the shorter woman. Rachel was extremely talented and there was something charming about her stature, the way she forced herself to belong anywhere. She always stood out like a sore thumb but that never stopped her. It was impressive.

But she couldn’t have Finn. He wasn’t necessarily Quinn’s, he wasn’t property, but she felt as though in a way he belonged to her. 

She had belonged to him ever since he confessed his love to her years ago. She wouldn’t admit it but she couldn’t figure out if she felt the same, but she promised herself that she’d give as much as she could back to him. He deserved it after all. After a year of chasing after her and giving sweet whispers of encouraging words that helped her make it to where she was now in her career, she’d give anything to repay him back.

Quinn downed her glass easily, letting its bitter challenge the sweet image of Finn hugging Rachel in front of her. They must have resolved their issue. She felt like chucking her glass at them, to make them stop and show them that they’ve been caught. 

Instead, she turned away, set her glass in the large sink before heading up the service stairs to the hotel room. It was almost like an apartment and it wasn’t too strange for them to be staying there. Everyone was staying in hotels nowadays, she was told that it was almost like a trend and though it burned through money Quinn appreciated the lack of commitment. 

Quinn made her way into the big room, taking her time towards the bedroom. Finn would be back up any minute and she wanted to hear his excuse this time. He was either working or meeting up with a friend. She laid down on the bed and counted down his arrival almost perfectly.

She was a second short but she heard him open and shut the door before making his way into the bedroom. He changed out of his suit, didn’t even bother to take a shower, before slinking into the spot next to her. 

Quinn rolled over, pretending that he had woken her up with his movement, “Finn?”

He hushed her and fixed the pillow under his head, “Sorry. Work ran a bit late tonight.”

“It’s fine.” Though it wasn’t. Quinn wanted to tell him that she could smell Rachel’s perfume and wanted to question what kind of work he had been doing. Instead, she gave a sigh, “I missed you.”

He looked over to her, it was too dark to see his face but she knew he was frowning. 

It was new; the frowning. 

When they first met she never saw him frown. Everywhere she turned he was smiling his crooked grin and she could admit, the first few times seeing that smile on set was concerning. Movies were hard and Quinn took them seriously so when she messed up a line or stepped into the wrong spot or missed a cue, she was particularly hard on herself. 

But then she’d turn to her right and there he was smiling. He worked as the best boy for one of her least favorite films that she had ever worked on and for some reason every time she saw him, Finn was never working. A couple of times he even got himself into trouble because she was certain he was just standing there watching her work.

When he gathered the courage to finally talk to her after a particularly hard day, she was sure she was cold with him. She usually was towards anyone her manager didn’t ask her to talk with. But he smiled through it and tried talking to her every day for months until she finally talked back. 

Nowadays, he doesn’t smile the same way. 

The next morning, Quinn woke up like it was a normal one. Because it kind of was, except that she had a lunch/dinner party to get prepared for. It was supposed to have a bunch of big names attending and though Quinn was now considered to being one of those big names she couldn’t help to feel a bit nervous. They were having the party in the hotel she was staying at after all and she couldn’t attend looking like she didn’t belong. She needed to find out who exactly was coming and where they were sitting. She needed to check on the H-Line Dior dress that she was dying to wear. It was new and she was worried that they hadn’t cinched it yet for her. Then she had to-

“You almost ready?” Finn interrupted her thoughts as she leaned against the bathroom door casing. He was all dressed up in a tux that barely fit and smiled at her with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Quinn was almost ready and had just finished her makeup well enough so that the paparazzi wouldn’t catch the rings under her eyes, which meant she needed to wash the little bits of makeup from off of her hands. Then that turned into a couple of times washing her hands as she went over what she needed to do for the day. She must have been there for a while if Finn came in to check on her.

“I guess I got distracted.” Quinn shut off the tap and grabbed for a hand towel.

“Hey now,” Finn walked over and took her hands in his, grazing his thumb over her diamond finger, “I know you’re worried about tonight but you got me, remember? It’ll be fine.”

Quinn smiled, missing this type of Finn. The encouraging Finn that actually seemed like he cared. But then she remembered that there was probably someone else who got this Finn a lot more than she did, and it immediately made her feel disgusted.

She pulled her hands away and ran them under the tap again, not minding if she had insulted her fiancé, “I’ll just be a minute, Finn.”

He nodded, his smile slipping away, before turning away out of the bathroom.

Once they left and when the party had actually started, Finn was right. There was nothing to worry about. 

The ballroom where the dinner party was located was beautiful. It looked like a set itself; gold wrapped around the walls, the pillars, and the statues that stood at each corner of the walls. A dance floor surrounded by tables that were lit by a giant silver chandelier hanging above them and a stage with bowtie men singing for the room about something like lollipops or gumdrop dreams. 

It was beautiful and could have easily been a perfect night if they had based it solely on the decor. 

Except almost immediately they had been sat at a table right across from Rachel Berry. The starlet had brought a new beau with her, the new rock ’n roll singer Noah Puckerman, who was loud and crude and everything that people had warned Quinn about. 

He was kind of intriguing though. The way he didn’t seem to care about anything. He didn’t seem to care that his date had barely said anything to him all night and kept most of her focus on Finn. 

They were also sat with a young dancer, Brittany Pierce, and an actor, Kurt Hummel. They were very nice and Quinn felt herself acknowledging them a bit more than anyone else at the table. It wasn’t until Finn leaned over to whisper something to Rachel, something too quiet that Quinn wasn’t able to hear it over the music, that Quinn decided that she couldn’t do the rest of the night without a drink. 

So she ordered herself a glass of champagne, then two, then three. By her fourth, the table had followed her lead and started ordering drinks for themselves while Finn had the look on his face. The one where he was worried that she was going to get drunk. It was a very familiar look. 

Puck, as Noah liked to be called, laughed loud as he finished off a very fictional story before he turned his attention to Quinn, “So, Quinn. I gotta say you’re a sight for sore eyes. Rachel here has been talking nonstop about yah.”

Quinn’s eyebrows went up in surprise and so did Rachel as the shorter girl coughed into her hand.

“I wouldn’t say nonstop.” Rachel corrected.

“You wouldn’t?” Puck seemed surprised himself by her correction, “I could have sworn you were snowed with blondie here.”

Rachel started to deny the claim as the table laughed. 

Quinn wanted to keep it going and mention that Rachel was probably more infatuated with Finn than herself but decided to help change the subject, “Come on, Noah. Leave her alone.”

Puck smiled, as he seemed to do every time Quinn said his real name, before sitting back and letting someone else lead the conversation. 

“So, Quinn,” Rachel started, “Are you going for any new pictures lately? Maybe we can collaborate or even see if we’re going for the same ones? I don’t think I would want to go against you for a part.”

“That sounds like a swell idea! Doesn’t it, babe?” Finn rested his arm on the back of Quinn’s chair and smiled.

 _You idiot_ , Quinn held her tongue from saying out loud, _she was being sarcastic._

Quinn took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to respond without sounding offended. She spotted Brittany in the chair next to Quinn, who was more than content with sitting and listening to the conversation. Quinn was kind of curious about her. 

Brittany caught her eye and gave a warm smile.

“You’re a dancer, right?” Quinn asked her, ignoring the grumble from Rachel and Finn telling her that the short brunette asked her something.

“One of the bests,” Brittany responded without a hint of nefarious intent. She was just proud of herself and Quinn found that refreshing.

Rachel snorted, “One of the _bests_?”

Brittany looked up to the ceiling for a moment, contemplating her answer before shrugging, “Or you can say _the_ best.”

Quinn let out a laugh. Something about the blonde raised her mood. 

“Britt, tell them about your trip to Puerto Rico.” Kurt nudged at the taller girl.

“It was a blast!” Brittany scooted her chair closer to the table excitedly, “I just recently went there to dance in a musical.”

Quinn felt the excitement coming off the girl and couldn’t help herself from scooting closer, “I’ve never been to Puerto Rico. Finn’s too scared to fly so we’ve never gone.”

Puck let out a laugh, “And I thought Rachel here was a drag.”

Both Finn and Rachel let out similar annoyed sounds while Puck continued, “You can’t even fly your girl out of town. Sad, man.”

Finn folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. Usually, Quinn would console his hurt ego but didn’t really have it in her. So she encouraged Brittany to continue.

“When I wasn’t dancing on screen I was dancing in the streets.” Brittany recollected with a whimsical look on her face, “The night was like the day but not like the day, you know? It was better. Like how the day was supposed to be.”

Quinn nodded her head, trying to understand what Brittany was trying to say. She raised her glass to her lips but felt a hand stop her.

“Maybe you’ve already had enough?” Finn said softly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

He did it on purpose so that she’d be too embarrassed to continue, but like her mother it only made Quinn want to drink more out of spite.

“Stop being a drag, Finn,” she hissed at him playfully.

Puck laughed and Finn backed off, giving Rachel a look.

“Is it really hot there?” Quinn asked Brittany, starting to not understand her own curiosity. Though... Puerto Rico sounded like it was just far enough from New York. It was enticing. 

“The sun was almost always out. Except when it was night time because the sun goes down but that happens everywhere except for maybe Alaska sometimes.” Brittany giggled and Quinn joined her, not caring if the others at the table were or were not doing the same, “Here let me show you something.”

Quinn was all eyes as she lifted her drink to lips, happy for the bubbles running down her throat and happy for the change Brittany brought to the table.

Then she gasped as Brittany yanked up her dress to her hips and extended her leg against the side of Quinn’s chair, making the chair move towards Finn in a squeak. 

“I got these tan lines from dancing there. It's way more acceptable to dance around with only your bathing suit on there than it is here in New York.” Brittany smiled.

Finn stiffly looked away, Puck leaned over the table to see, Rachel looked about horrified and Kurt kept looking around while Quinn felt her face become warm. 

Quinn realized that she may have had too much to drink as her eyes couldn’t stop looking over Brittany’s legs. They were very tanned compared to her bikini area. 

“Okay, Brittany.” Kurt started shoving the girl’s dress back down as he laughed nervously, “I think everyone’s gotten the point.”

Brittany let him fix her dress as she gave Quinn a knowing smile, “Are you planning on going there anytime soon?”

Quinn just shook her head, still reeling from the shock.

Brittany shrugged, “I recommend it.”

After the party Quinn took her time changing, reveling in the after-effects of it. Finn on the other hand was basically pacing as he took off his pants, complaining about the party and some of the people there.

“And I can’t believe she literally pulled up her dress like it was normal,” he was now on the topic of Brittany. He struggled with his last pant leg, almost falling over before throwing garment to the ground in a huff, “It’s like everyone’s lost their minds.”

“Fold your pants, dear.” Quinn sat on the bed and took off her heels, rubbing the soles of her feet.

Finn picked up his pants and folded them clumsily, “And that Noah guy. He was making eyes at you the entire time.”

“Hadn’t noticed.” Quinn unzipped her dress and stood up to hang it up in the closet.

“Well, he was. I was this close to clobbering the guy right then and there.” When she returned Finn was busy unbuttoning his shirt furiously. She worried for a second that he was going to pop the buttons off, “And don’t get me started on Kurt.”

“I liked Kurt.” Quinn slipped on a nightgown before settling into bed, content enough to watch Finn struggle with his shirt, “Don’t forget to fold that.”

He ripped the shirt off his shoulders before balling it up and tossing it to the side, “Didn’t you notice something off about him?”

Quinn thought back to anything strange she could have noticed about the actor. He wore an odd shirt but she assumed it was just another trend that she couldn’t catch up with, “Not really.”

He looked at her expectedly before lifting his arms to the sky, “He’s a queer, Quinn!”

Quinn waited for more before rolling her eyes and laying completely down on the bed, “You sound like my father.”

Finn huffed and walked over to his side of the bed, successfully only in his undershirt, briefs, and socks, “Does it not bother you that your own industry is run with them?”

“Does it not bother you that you’re starting to look like my father too?” Quinn joked as she reached out and pressed her palm into Finn’s stomach. He was starting to get a belly.

“I’m being serious, Quinn.” Finn swiped her hand away and slipped under the covers next to her, “It doesn’t concern you at least a little?”

“I think,” Quinn reached beside her to turn off the light before turning back to him, “whatever someone does in their own bedroom is their own business.”

Finn stayed quiet for a moment before sighing, “I guess you’re right.”

They both became silent for a moment before Quinn mentioned something that had been on her mind all night, “Would it be queer to say that I want to go to Puerto Rico now?”


	2. I Don't Wanna Know

Quinn walked into her manager’s office without knocking, passing by the secretary and sitting down in the chair in front of his desk with a huff. The day had been extremely stressful. Finn was on her about everything and she was sure that Rachel called the hotel’s front desk for him early this morning. 

Quinn rubbed at her gloved hands, fighting the need to go back to the washroom and scrub them. Everything seemed just so out of control today and even looking at her manager’s unkept desk was putting her on edge.

Will Schuester looked at her with an eyebrow raised and his phone to his ear, “I’ll have to call you right back. Quinn Fabray is in my office. Yes, that Quinn Fabray. Believe it or not, she’s not lost. Hey, I gotta go. Bye.”

He hung up the phone and gave her a smile, “We didn’t schedule anything today did we?”

“No, I-“ Quinn paused, not feeling up to beating around the bush, “I want a gig in Puerto Rico.”

He furrowed his brow, “Why?”

Quinn shrugged, “I just feel like that's where I want to be.”

“In Puerto Rico?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm.” He tapped a pencil on his books before sitting up straight, “I was actually trying to get you an audition for that new Hitchcock flick. I don’t think its in Puerto Rico but uh-“

“No, look its gotta be there.” She pleaded with him. 

“I just don’t get the reason why.” He looked concerned and it made Quinn feel nauseated. Will was always trying to be a father figure to everyone and that's just not what Quinn needed. Especially not right now.

“Do I need one?” 

Will waited for her to say more before nodding his head, “Okay. I’ll ask around, but don’t get your hopes high.”

Quinn smiled, “I’ll just expect you to just actually do your job.”

“I said don’t get your hopes high.” Will joked before getting serious again, “Is there a reason you wanna get out of New York? You can always just go to California. Just as far. Maybe further.”

“No reason.”

Will stared at her, probably trying to read what Quinn was thinking. His wife was a school psychologist and sometimes it seemed like Will thought he was one too, “Trouble in paradise?”

Quinn sighed loudly before getting up to her feet and turning away to the door, “I expect a call in the morning about your progress.”

“You’re expecting too much!” He called after her as she raced out of the door.

Quinn shook her head, turning the corner and almost running straight into someone. She almost apologized, before she realized that she almost ran into Rachel Berry.

“Quinn, what a surprise!” Rachel clapped her hands together, her enthusiasm radiating off of her with every syllable, “Did William find you a new audition?”

Quinn smiled the special smile that she only gave to Rachel, “Not yet.”

“It’s only a matter of time. Fingers crossed!” Rachel crossed her fingers on both hands, prompting Quinn to follow her lead.

Quinn crossed her fingers as well, but not as energetically and with much more sarcasm, “I must get going, Rachel.”

Quinn moved around the girl and began to walk out of the lobby, but was surprised to find Rachel had fallen into step with her.

“I thought you were going to see Will…” Quinn questioned.

Rachel nodded, “I was at first but then I remembered that I had to talk to you about something and this was probably the best time to do so. Would you care to get a coffee with me or do you have plans? Maybe with Finn?”

Quinn stopped and looked over to Rachel, “No, I don’t have plans with… I suppose I’m free.”

“Grand!” Rachel motioned for Quinn to follow her down the street to a small coffee shop by the office. Quinn had been there once before but did not enjoy her time there. The coffee shop had a large window at the front and the shop was on a busy street. Many people had walked by and gawked at her last time. There were many times when Quinn enjoyed the limelight, but it seemed to feel more and more overbearing when people bothered her in these types of places. 

Rachel led them to a table in front of the large window, ordering for both of them before Quinn could say anything. 

They then sat in silence, Rachel people watching from the window. 

Quinn remembered when she had first met Rachel, the girl was so much younger than she looked today. Quinn remembered when the shorter girl would get recognized in the streets. She used to be more humbled about it, pretending as though she didn’t understand why they wanted to talk to her. Now she craved the attention, keeping her eyes on the people who passed, encouraging them to look her way. To see her familiar face and be forced to remember her from one of the countless flicks she’d been in these past years.

The coffee arrived and Quinn took in a large breath of air, “Is there a reason on why you wanted to have coffee with me?”

Rachel’s eyes widened like she was surprised that Quinn was still sitting in front of her before taking the coffee cup in front of her, “I have something to tell you.”

Quinn grimaced and looked around the coffee shop, hoping someone would come to their table to stop the conversation. 

Quinn also remembered another thing about the short starlet; she thrived on drama. Whether it be her own or someone else’s, she couldn’t help but be in it. So, Quinn could only guess where his conversation was heading, “I’d really rather you wouldn’t tell me.”

“But Quinn,” Rachel shook her head, “I would appreciate it if someone had told me this.”

Quinn looked back to the girl, “Maybe I don’t want to know.”

Rachel leaned closer and let out a harsh whisper, “Of course you’d want to know.”

Quinn stared at Rachel, the shorter girl’s eyes glimmering and opaque as she was readying her tongue to shatter Quinn’s ego. 

But Quinn already knew the "big" secret and she had no plans on letting this girl get the best of her. 

So she took a deep breath and smiled. A Fabray kind of smile, the same smile Quinn’s mother gave her when she asked her mother why her father still lived in the house while being unfaithful, “No, Rachel. I wouldn’t.”

Rachel’s eyes changed and Quinn could tell that she no longer felt confident, so the blonde continued, “Honestly, Rachel this is just sad.”

Rachel looked down at her coffee and Quinn took in the girl. She _was_ sad. Finn was probably chucking her around just as much as he was Quinn, but that fact that she thought something would come from this.

Maybe she thought she would tell Quinn and Quinn would cry and they’d connect. Maybe she thought Quinn wouldn’t know at all and she’d finally have an upper hand over the blonde. Maybe she was going to tell Quinn that Finn was her’s and that he was leaving Quinn for Rachel. 

Quinn almost felt pity for her. Finn would never leave Quinn for Rachel. At least not voluntarily. Hopefully.

“I don’t have a lot of friends here.” Quinn brought back Rachel’s attention, “I was wondering if you’d be a bridesmaid at my wedding. Finn asked me to marry him. Remember?”

Quinn watched carefully as Rachel gave a smile, tears forming in her eyes and lines forming on her forehead. The shorter girl nodded and whispered, “Of course, Quinn. I am happy. For both of you.”

Quinn watched her for a bit longer, hoping to feel some sort of gratification from staking her claim, but there was nothing. She just felt empty. A bit sad if she was being honest. 

But she wasn’t being honest.

So she stood up from her chair and grabbed her things with the smile that she gave to only Rachel, “I did enjoy this chat with you, Rachel. I don’t know if we’ll ever do this again but if we do, I hope it’ll end the same way.”

“I enjoyed it as well.” Rachel gave a sad smile before looking back down at the table. 

Quinn began walking away but heard Rachel mumble something incoherent, so she stopped and turned back to the table, “Pardon?”

Rachel turned to Quinn, a melancholy look on her face as she said, “Finn has a business meeting tonight.”

Quinn sucked in a sharp breath and watched as Rachel turned back to her coffee.

The blonde just slightly nodded her head, trying to regain her control and made her way out of the door.

**XXX**

Will didn’t always surprise her but he did this time as he called her from the front desk in the middle of the night. Quinn didn’t mind, she wasn’t sleeping. Just waiting for Finn to come home as he wasn’t there when she came back from meeting with Rachel. So when a man from reception knocked on her door, she was more than happy to come down and answer the phone. 

“Quinn?” Will asked over the line. He seemed to be busy, “I got some news.”

“Bad news?” She smiled at the man at reception to signal him to give her some privacy. 

“What? No. Why do both you and Rachel constantly think I have bad news for you when I call?”

Quinn held the phone tighter to her ear, “Can you please not remind me that you’re Rachel’s manager too. I’d like to feel special for once.”

“You are special, but okay. Okay. Do you want to hear the news or not?” He barely waited for a reply, “Pack your bathing suit. Puerto Rico is a go.”

Quinn gasped, “Really?”

“Yes, really. It’s a musical. You’re not the star but I got you a really good role. They’re excited to have you.”

“Oh my goodness! Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously. You better tell your soon-to-be husband that you’re leaving in the morning.”

“Tomorrow morning?”

“Yeah.” He paused, “It wasn’t easy to get you this, you know.”

Quinn felt a bit of hesitation. Tomorrow was so sudden, she wasn’t sure if she’d be ready in time. She wasn’t sure if she was ready at all, “I know.”

“Good.” There was loud talking coming from the background that made his voice sound weaker, “I’ll see you in the morning at the airport. Pack heavy.”

“Sure. Bye.” Quinn hung up the phone and felt frozen. She was really leaving tomorrow morning. It wouldn’t be the first time that she had traveled but it would be the first time without family or Finn. What was she even thinking? What was she going to tell Finn?

**XXX**

Finn didn’t come back until a few hours before dawn. Quinn waited for him, this time in the sitting area in their room cradling a glass of wine. She didn’t really want a drink but he seemed to be coming back later than usual tonight and her nerves from lack of sleep were starting to bother her. 

When he finally opened the door he stopped in his tracks from one look at her. He looked terrified like he was finally caught. 

“You’re… awake.” He said, closing the door carefully behind him. He walked slowly over to her like she was planning on yelling at him or scolding him for his wrongdoings.

“I have something to tell you,” she let the words crawl slowly through her lips. His face became pale and Quinn felt amused at how readable he was. Even if she didn’t know about Rachel and him, he would have it all over his face tonight. She decided not to be too cruel and spit it out, “Will called. I got a new gig.”

He relaxed and went to hang up his jacket, “Is that so?”

“Yep.” Quinn waited until he looked back at her, “It’s in Puerto Rico.”

He scrunched up his face, “What? What kind of film is it?”

“A musical. I have a feeling I’m gonna have to brush up on my Spanish a little bit.” Quinn joked. 

“Well, uh, that’s great. When do you have to go film?” He stuffed his hands into his pockets and Quinn could tell that he was already unhappy with the idea of going to Puerto Rico.

Quinn sipped at her glass and stood up to walk to the bedroom, “Tomorrow morning.”

“What?” Finn called from the other room before he stormed in after her, “What did you say?”

“Tomorrow. I have to go tomorrow. Morning.” Quinn explained, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“When were you going to tell me?” Finn squeaked.

“Right when you came back.” Quinn knew that they were on the cusp of an argument and set her glass on the bedside table. She hated having fights, cause she would always say something she regretted during them. 

Finn was just as terrible in fights. He knew what to say to make her feel bad, but was too sensitive to take any of what she gave to him. He always ended up more hurt than she was, no matter who was crying at the end. 

“Don’t you think a little heads up would have been more considerate to me?” Finn stated more than asked.

“Well, I just found out tonight,” Quinn explained. He didn’t look like he believed her, “I was going to tell you the minute you came back. I swear, Finn.”

“Well,” Finn looked around, “You can’t take it.”

Quinn perked up to his command, “Why not?”

“Because.” He almost stopped there but saw the look on Quinn’s face, “Because I can’t go with you.”

Quinn rolled her eyes, “You aren’t supposed to go with me anyways.”

He stepped towards her, “And you’re going to go alone?”

“No,” Quinn reached for her drink, “I’m going with Will.”

“Oh, you’re going with Will.” He mocked before starting to pace, “Don’t you see anything wrong with this?”

“Look, Finn, I literally just got that call. It’s a job. It’s how we’ll be able to afford to stay here.”

He stopped walking and turned to her, “I have a job. I can help pay for this place.”

Quinn couldn’t help but laugh at that. She didn’t even know the last time Finn actually went to his job. 

He didn’t look amused, so she put on a sweet tone, “I know that, dear.”

“Don’t _dear_ me.” He started to pace again and Quinn took a sip of her glass, “I cannot believe you think you’re leaving with that Schuester guy.”

“He has a wife and kid.” Quinn tried to reassure him.

“So what? You think that’ll stop him?” Finn pointed his finger at her, “Rachel told me that she’s caught him leering- full-on leering at her sometimes. I bet he does the same thing to you.”

“I doubt it.” Quinn grumbled.

“She said that he’s always trying to stop her from fulfilling her calling. Always trying to stop her from extending her talent. Maybe he’s doing that to you too by making you leave to Puerto Rico on an hour's notice.”

“No one is making me do anything.” Quinn felt her chest compact the more he mentioned Rachel. The more he mentioned her so casually.

“I bet,” Finn laughed bitterly, “I wonder why he didn’t get Rachel that gig too. She told me that he’s been trying to set you two against one another. Make you two enemies. She said-“

“Do you hear yourself?” Quinn snapped. He stopped pacing and froze in front of her. 

Quinn tried to bring herself back from the sudden rage she was feeling but couldn’t stop herself, “How dare you just continue and mention her like it’s nothing. Like it’s hip. Is this hip, Finn?!”

He was at a loss for words which only made Quinn feel even angrier, “What else did she tell you, Finn? Huh?”

He shook his head and mumbled, “Nothing. She didn’t tell me anything.”

“You must see her all the time if she’s telling you all this stuff, Finn. Funny thing is that I saw her twice this entire month. And you were with me the first time. So how did she tell you all this? How?!” Quinn looked down at the drink in her hand before she downed it easily and throwing it to the floor.

“I don’t know, Quinn. I don’t know what I was even saying.” He was trying to back-track but it was too late. Quinn finally let him know that she was on to him.

“You’re. An. Idiot.” She pointed to him, making sure he understood how much she meant each word. She shook her head and laid down on the bed, turning away from him, “I’m going to tomorrow and that’s final. You can just go and complain to Rachel about that the next time you see her.”

Finn didn’t respond, barely moved for a moment before stepping out of the room. He probably assumed that she didn’t want to lay next to him, which he wasn’t wrong. She just needed rest before the flight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
